


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [47]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Lace Panties, Little Space, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Trans Character, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, safe word alternatives, trans character written by a trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “Now, what am I gonna do with such prettily wrapped gifts?”The (late) obligatory Christmas (Eve) fic.





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> 93\. Christmas  
> Title from I'll Be Home For Christmas, sung by Leslie Odom Jr.  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> Happy Holidays, both to the Superior Detroit server as well as everyone who reads my work and supports me. I couldn't do this without you.
> 
> Note: Connor is trans, but in a very loose way similar to how I experience being trans. The words 'pussy' and 'clit' are used.

“Gavin, do I have to wear this? The lace is itchy,” Connor whines, pulling at the panties Gavin’s put him in. They’re a bright red, standing out prettily against Connor’s pale, freckled skin.

Gavin emerges from their closet, carrying a sleek black box. His breath hitches when he sees Connor. “Yeah, baby. You wanna look pretty for Daddy when he gets home, right?”

Connor blushes, cheeks nearly matching his panties. “Yeah.”

“Then you gotta wear them.” Gavin sets the box on the bed and opens it, pulling out a length of red rope. “Come sit on the bed for me, Con.” Connor does, long legs swinging sightly as he waits. Gavin compares the rope to Connor’s lingerie, pleased when the color matches almost perfectly. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Connor nods. “Okay. You tell me if it’s too tight. What your safeword?”

“Sumo.”

“Good boy.”

Connor preens at the praise. Gavin gets to work quickly, wary of his twenty-minute time limit. He winds the rope gently around Connor’s wrists and torso in a simple yet pretty harness. He tops it off with a collar made of soft black leather, Connor’s favorite, with the heart-shaped tag that says “Daddy’s Baby Boy” dangling from it. Gavin digs back in the closet for a moment, pulling out a soft black cushion. He places it on the floor next to the bed.

“C’mere, Connor.” Gavin helps Connor off the bed, guiding him down to kneel on the cushion. “I know the floor hurts your knees, baby, so I’m gonna let you use this until Daddy gets home, okay?”

“Okay, Gavin.” Connor settles on it, sitting back on his heels. He looks the perfect picture of submission, eyes somewhat glassy as he floats around in little space.

Gavin strokes his thumb over one of Connor’s nipples and Connor whines, squirming a little. “Be good and wait here while I get ready.”

Gavin checks the clock, noting he’s only got a few minutes left. He quickly strips out of his hoodie and jeans, replacing his boxers with a pair of panties identical to Connor’s, only in a dark green instead of cherry red. He adjusts his already-hard dick inside them, grunting when the lace scratches against his tip. Connor was right, they really _were_ itchy. Maybe next time he’d splurge a little more, get something of higher quality.

The green rope he pulls out was harder to find, harder to match, but he did it. He ties it around himself as best as he can, difficult even with several weeks of practice, but he soon matches Connor almost knot for knot, the only difference being that Connor’s hands are behind his back and Gavin’s are in front. He makes sure to set their safety scissors on the bedside table, easily within reach.

He hears Connor gasp when Gavin pulls the last item out of his box. It’s another collar, this time in dark green leather. The silver tag hanging from it says “Daddy’s Little Bitch.” Gavin’s only just warming up to being collared, not being the biggest fan of having things around his neck, but it’s Christmas, so fuck it. He wraps it around his own throat, fastening it loose enough that he doesn’t feel panicked but tight enough that it settles nicely.

“You look really pretty, Gavin,” Connor says from where he’s kneeling. His brown eyes are focused intently on Gavin’s neck, mouth watering at the sight. Gavin knows this is as much a treat for them as it is for their boyfriend, and he wants it to be good.

“So do you, baby boy.” Gavin checks the clock again. Hank should be home any second now. “Whaddya say we get warmed up a little, hm?” Gavin says, dropping to his knees in front of Connor. “Make sure we’re both nice and ready?” Connor nods enthusiastically, almost throwing himself off balance.

Gavin steadies him before pressing their lips together. Connor is soft and pliant already, letting Gavin thoroughly claim his mouth. Gavin pulls away when his lungs start to burn. He reaches his bound hands down, rubbing two fingers against Connor’s panties. The lace is damp.

“Already wet, sweetheart?” he teases. “Haven’t even done anything yet.” Connor whines, tries to push down on Gavin’s hand, but Gavin takes his hand away when he hears the front door open.

“Gavin? Connor?” Hank calls out. There’s some shuffling as they hear him hang up his coat and set down his bag, then soft _boofs_ as Sumo greets him. “Hey, Sumo. Do you know where my boys are?”

Gavin does his best to shuffle over to Connor’s side, nearly falling over in the process. “Lift your knees up, Con, one at a time, there you go,” Gavin says quietly, guiding Connor so he can pull the cushion from under him and toss it aside. Connor wiggles a bit, trying to get comfortable with his knees on the carpet now, and Gavin has to suppress a moan. He really has to give it to himself, what with how gorgeous he made Connor look.

Heavy footsteps make their way down the hall, and then their bedroom door is opening. Hank gasps when he sees Connor and Gavin, and he immediately shuts the door and walks over to them. Thick fingers run through both of their hair. “What’s this?” Hank asks, giving Gavin’s a light tug.

Gavin leans into Hank’s hand. “Knew you were upset about having to work Christmas Eve, so we wanted to give you an early present.” Hank trails his fingers down the side of Gavin’s face, and Gavin turns to kiss his palm. “Merry Christmas, Daddy.”

To Gavin’s right, Connor whines. Hank chuckles, running his knuckles against Connor’s cheek, pressing a thumb to his lips. Connor kisses it, sucks the tip of it into his mouth. “Don’t worry, baby boy,” Hank says, a smile playing at his lips. “I didn’t forget about you.” He pulls his thumb out of Connor’s mouth, smearing the spit over pretty pink lips, before taking a step back. “Now, what am I gonna do with such prettily wrapped gifts?”

“You could unwrap them,” Gavin suggests with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He arches his back, presenting his bound hands as best he can.

Hank crouches in front of Connor. “I could. Or,” he trails off, looking between Gavin and Connor. He slides his hands under Connor’s ass, easily lifting him. Connor squeals, trying to keep himself upright without the use of his hands, but as soon as Hank has him in the air, Connor’s being set down on their bed. “I could have a little fun before I let you go.” He pulls a pillow off the top of the bed, dropping it on the floor before lowering to his knees on top of it.

Connor’s legs fell open before Hank’s hands even touch creamy thighs. If Gavin stretched his neck just right, he could see a hint of wiry curls poking out of the red lace. Hank goes in, pressing his nose against Connor’s panties and taking in a deep breath. He licks Connor over them, and Connor moans, arms tugging at his restraints.

“Daddy, please,” Connor whines, trying to push his hips closer to Hank’s mouth.

“Please what, baby?” Hank traces a finger along the edge of the lace.

Connor whines more, and Gavin rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Connor. Just tell him so I can have my turn,” Gavin snaps, starting to edge into being whiny himself. He’s hard too, and Hank’s only paying attention to _Connor._ “Hurry _up.”_

“Don’t be a brat, Gavin,” Hank says, not looking away from Connor. “Wait your turn like a good boy. Now, Connor, what do you want?”

Gavin huffs, shoulders slumping. Connor blushes. “Want you to lick me more.”

Hank hums. “That all?” He goes in for a few more licks, leaving Connor squirming. “You sure you don’t want more? You want these off? Want me to lick your pretty little pussy until you can’t think?” Connor’s blush spreads from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and he nods frantically.

“Yes, please, Daddy, I want it. Take them off.” Connor looks over Hank’s shoulder at Gavin. “They’re itchy but Gavin said I had to wear them.”

“Is that so? In that case…” There’s a ripping sound, and then Connor’s panties are being thrown at Gavin. More specifically, the left half.

“Hey!”

Gavin’s protests go ignored, because Hank is diving in, licking, sucking, and biting at Connor. It sounds slick and obscene, Connor’s moans filling the room. Connor’s begging, and every word of it shoots straight down to Gavin’s dick.

He reaches his hands down, relieved to find out that he’s tied himself up in such a way that he can reach his dick. Gavin grinds his hands down into himself, trying and failing to stifle a groan at the relief. Hank’s head whips around, blue eyes sharp.

“If you make yourself come, you aren’t getting anything else tonight.” Hank watches Gavin, slowly working two fingers in and out of Connor. “Make your choice, Gavin.”

Gavin scowls, but pulls his hands away. “When’s Connor gonna be done?” Gavin’s getting impatient, wants Hank’s attention. Hank sighs, pulls his fingers out of Connor, wipes them on Connor’s thigh.

Connor makes a confused noise. “Daddy, I didn’t-”

“I know, baby.” He stands with a soft groan, one of his knees popping loudly. “But Gavin’s got a smart mouth that needs to be put to better use.” He leaves Connor, wet and needy on the bed, to come stand in front of Gavin. “Stand up.”

Gavin scrambles to obey, eager to get in on the action. He has to look up to look Hank in the eye, but now he can see the shine of Connor’s slick in Hank’s beard. Gavin takes a step forward, leans in, wants to taste, but he’s stopped by a firm hand in his hair. “Mouthy boys don’t get kisses, Gav.” Gavin pouts, gives Hank puppy dog eyes to rival Connor’s. Hank isn’t phased. “None of that, get on the bed.”

He does. Being on the bed means he gets to join them. It means that maybe Hank will fuck him, or he’ll get to fuck Connor.

Hank guides him to lay down on his back, testing Gavin’s self-done rope work by pulling his arms above his head. “Stay there, both of you.” He vanishes into the closet, returning with a short length of black rope. Both Gavin and Connor tilt their heads to the side. “I have an idea. What’s the safeword, boys?”

“Sumo,” they say in unison, and Hank nods.

“Gavin, nonverbal restrained?”

“Pull the string.”

“Good.”

Hank picks Connor up again, setting him down on his knees above Gavin’s face. The black rope is wound around Gavin’s wrists, through the headboard, and then tied off around Connor’s wrists. A tug tests the new bonds, as well as the string attached to their nonverbal bound safeword- a small bell- before the string is placed in Gavin’s hand.

“Go on, Connor,” Hank encourages. “Ride Gavin’s face, keep his mouth busy.”

Connor’s weight lowers slowly onto Gavin, and Gavin is suddenly surrounded by Connor. He parts Connor’s lips with his tongue, licking from his hole to his clit and sucking. Connor moans, back arching, and his pussy slides across Gavin’s face. Gavin eats Connor out like he’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, and if Gavin’s being honest, it is. He loves eating Connor out, loves making him squirm. He pushes his tongue up into Connor’s hole, wishing for a moment that he had his hands to hold Connor down.

There’s a tug at Gavin’s own panties, then another rip before a slick finger prods at _Gavin’s_ hole, and Gavin yelps, startled. His legs fly closed at the sudden intrusion and are instantly pulled back open, kept separated by hairier legs. He can hear Hank admonishing him for not keeping his legs open, but the exact words are muffled by Connor’s thighs against his ears. He moans as he’s fingered open, vibrations moving through Connor’s pussy and making Connor squirm more against Gavin. His face is _soaked_ , Connor’s slick and Gavin’s spit wetting Gavin’s stubble, some even sliding down his cheek. Gavin feels like he’s drowning, and he loves every second of it.

He can feel Connor getting close, can feel the more frequent spasms as Connor tenses. Gavin gently scrapes his teeth against Connor’s clit before sucking, _hard,_ and Connor bursts, soaking Gavin’s face anew. There’s an uncomfortable tug at Gavin’s wrists as Connor tries to fall forward, stopped by the black rope. Gavin doesn’t stop, though, keeps licking until Connor comes a second time, thighs tight around his face to the point where it almost hurts. Hank’s fingers never leave him, a third being added during Connor’s second orgasm. Hank finds Gavin’s prostate quickly, making sure he hits it every time, and Gavin can feel his own orgasm approaching.

Gavin whines against Connor when the thick fingers inside him leave, causing Connor to whine with oversensitivity. The black rope pulls taut for a moment before falling loose, and Connor is lifted off of Gavin’s face. Mouth freed, he drops the string in his hand. He blinks a few times as his eyes adjust back to the light. Connor is beside him, a cute, fucked-out little grin on his face. He leans down and kisses Gavin, all open mouths and tongues as he goes from kissing to cleaning off Gavin’s face. Connor gives Gavin one last little peck on the lips before sitting up again. Gavin tries to follow him, tries to reach out to pull him down, but his wrists are pinned again by one of Hank’s big hands.

“You were so good, Gav, but we’re not done yet,” he says, rubbing Gavin’s wrist with his thumb. He must catch the spacey look in Gavin’s eyes, because his tone is softer than before. “You okay to keep going?”

“Yeah,” Gavin says. His own voice is softer, airier.

“Yeah?” Hank prompts, and Gavin’s face goes hot.

“I’m okay, Daddy.”

This answer gets Gavin a kiss from Hank. He arches up into it, wants to taste and feel everything, Hank’s tongue, the taste of Connor left on his lips, the scruff of Hank’s beard scratching against Gavin’s own stubbled cheeks. He again tries to follow when Hank pulls away, but is still being held down. The black rope is fed back through the headboard and reattached, tying Gavin down again.

Hank’s fingers press back against his hole, and Gavin tries to squirm away from them. “Daddy, I’m ready. I don’t need more fingers,” he complains. He just wants Hank inside him already. It isn’t _fair._ It’s Christmas Eve, and Gavin made the whole plan, but Connor got to come twice and Gavin hasn’t _at all._ “I want you in me, now.”

Hank chuckles. “Alright, if you think you’re ready…” He holds Gavin’s hips steady as he lines up and pushes in. Gavin moans long and high, the stretch toeing the line between pain and pleasure. He’s only given a few seconds to adjust before Hank slams into him. Gavin _screams,_ he feels like he’s being split in half, but it’s so good, _so good, fuck, Daddy, don’t stop, please._ One of Hank’s thick arms wraps around Gavin’s waist, lifting his ass so he can fuck in deeper, _harder._ His other hand trails up Gavin’s torso, stops to tweak a nipple on its way, and rests at Gavin’s throat, tracing along the soft leather of his collar. “Such a pretty little bitch,” Hank grunts out. “All this for me, I’ve gotta be the luckiest bastard in the world to have such a good boy, let alone two.”

The words shoot straight to Gavin’s untouched dick, and he bucks his hips as best as he can. “Please, Daddy, I’m close,” he babbles. “Please, please, touch me, please.” Hank’s hips slow down, and Gavin could cry. “No, don’t stop, Daddy-”

“It’s okay, Gav,” Hank reassures him, stroking his cheek. “Connor?”

Gavin almost forgot Connor was there. He turns his head to look, and Connor’s still on his knees on the bed, hips rutting softly against air. His big brown eyes look up at Hank.

“You got another one in you, baby?” Hank asks, and Connor nods. “C’mere then.”

Connor shuffles over on his knees, and Hank uses his free arm to manhandle him so he’s hovering over Gavin’s dick. Hank guides Connor down, and Connor and Gavin moan in unison as Connor easily bottoms out. Hank keeps one arm under Gavin’s waist and the other around Connor before he fucks into Gavin again. The hard thrusts push Gavin up into Connor, and Connor folds over Hank’s arm, face against Gavin’s chest. Strong arms pull both of them to Hank to match his thrusts, Gavin speared on Hank’s dick and his own buried in Connor’s pussy, and it’s too much.

Gavin comes inside Connor with a shout, filling him. Hank, however, doesn’t stop, and neither does Connor. His come leaks out of Connor, making the slide easier, but Gavin feels raw, oversensitive. “Daddy, please, it’s too much,” he begs, tugging at the rope on his wrists. Connor’s tight heat is fluttering around him, the tip of Hank’s cock is hitting him just right on every movement, he’s gonna come again and “It’s gonna _hurt,_ Daddy, please, I can’t.” Tears are collecting at the corners of his eyes, but Hank just _keeps going,_ pulling Connor down on Gavin every time he slams his hips in.

Piercing blue eyes meet Gavin’s over Connor’s shoulder. “Do you need to safeword, Gavin?” he asks, still not stopping. Gavin shakes his head no. “Then we’re going to keep going.”

Hank keeps his promise, keeps going until Connor comes on Gavin’s cock, until Gavin comes again, still buried in Connor. He keeps going after, letting Connor slump over as Gavin’s oversensitive dick slides out and his come spills out of Connor’s hole onto his abdomen. He keeps going until Gavin’s third orgasm is ripped from him, dry and intense, and the tight heat of Gavin’s ass is too much and _Hank_ comes, hot and wet in Gavin’s ass.

Hank leans over his boys as he recovers. He gently pulls out of Gavin, and Gavin hisses at the stimulation. Gavin lets his eyes close, riding the floaty sated feeling. Connor’s a comforting weight on top of him as their collars are taken off and ropes around them are cut loose. Both of them let Hank move them around to remove the ropes, content to just lay there together. At some point, Connor kisses Gavin, and they make out lazily while Hank runs a bath.

“As gorgeous as you two are, it’s bath time,” he says when he comes back in. He picks up Gavin first, and Connor whines, but Gavin just wraps his arms around Hank’s neck, lets his daddy take care of him. The warm water is heaven on Gavin’s aching muscles when he’s lowered into it. Hank leaves for a second before he returns with Connor in his arms. Connor’s placed into the bath between Gavin’s legs, and they instantly snuggle up to each other. Hank rolls his eyes at them, but gently maneuvers them around so he can clean them up. He lets them soak for a little bit, petting their hair and praising them.

By the time the three of them are back in bed, Gavin’s nearly asleep. He nuzzles his face against Hank’s shoulder, finds Connor’s hand across Hank’s belly. He feels warm, loved.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy,” he mumbles, finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [gayngels-and-colors](https://gayngels-and-colors.tumblr.com) or [100kinks](https://100kinks.tumblr.com)


End file.
